One small step for man, a giant step for Kevin
by Olego
Summary: Kevin and Sarah hit the gay bar. Takes place after Sarah's first encounter with Scotty in Kevin's office.


"I'd like another one of those green thingies."

"No more green thingie for you, missy!" Kevin pointed at his sister, but his inability to articulate made it hard to take him seriously.

"Come on, Kevin, don't be such a baby." Sarah cried.

"I'm not a baby. I'm not that drunk. And I'm not… am _not_ interested in him."

"Oh puh-leeze!" Came Sarah's drunken respons. "You were practically undressing him right there on the spot!"

"You know what," Kevin said, and turned to the bartender. "We'll have two more of those green thingies."

They both sunk the shots as soon as they were put on the bar in front of them. They have had a few before, along with some raspberry vodka drinks. Sarah muttered something about gay drinks and Kevin sarcastically pointed out that they were in a _gay_ bar, and Sarah quietly finished her drink.

They had both gone out directly from work, drowning their sorrows.

"How am I going to handle Ojai, and dad and Saul and… stuff…?" Sarah asks.

"Sarah," Kevin turns to his older sister, and puts his hands on her thighs in a supportive brotherly way. "You are without doubt one of the most amazing women I've ever met. If anybody's going to fix Ojai, it's you."

Sarah waved her hand at the bartender, who immediately got the massage. They looked into each other's eyes.

Sarah ruffles Kevin's hair, and he makes a disliking face, but he doesn't pull away.

"Kevin, I know times have been tough since Hank." Sarah saw in her baby brother's face that the pain was still very present. "But you need to get out there. Just a little fling to get you over him. You're clearly not, why else would you still have his picture in your office?"

Kevin knows he should throw it out, like yesterday. It's the final piece of their life together.

"You so need to get laid." Sarah continues, unknowing that Kevin's mind wandered. "Why not with him, he obviously likes you."

"He's a witness in a case I'm working on, Sarah!" Kevin knew this so well, he had though about asking him out, but knows he can't. Office policies, even if they're not written out, it's definately frowned upon. Kevin's face get's even more bummed out.

"He'll be in once more tomorrow, than the trial, and then he's gone."

"Tomorrow?" Sarah looks mysteriously hopeful. "What time?"

"Before lunch." Kevin looks up. "Why?" He says accusingly.

"Nothing." Sarah waves it away with a new green thingie.

"What about him then?" Sarah points at a guy in his early 20's, at the further end of the bar.

"Him?" Kevin looks insulted. "He's ugly, boring and has a wierd accent." Sarah looks surprised and Kevin adds. "And he's not that good in bed, either."

Sarah barley manages to hide her smile.

Sarah scans the room and sees a good-looking guy in his mid- to late 20's. He's talking to a girl just a few people away from them. The guy looks at her and smiles. Oh yeah, that's what she needs. To by mistake pick up a gay guy for herself, when she really wanted him for her brother. She chuckles at her own joke.

"Cute guy, three o'clock." She says. Kevin looks around. "MY three o'clock, stupid."

Kevin shoots her a killing look and sees the guy she must mean. He looks back and smiles. Kevin turns back to the bar, as does Sarah.

"I'm not in the mood."

"That decision," Sarah points her finger at him, "is not yours to make."

Suddenly they notice how someone is standing right behind them. They both spin around on their stools, to face the cute smiling guy. He is still smiling widely.

"Hi. I'm Jake." He shakes both their hands. "You here together?"

"No." Sarah says while Kevin says "Yes." They make faces to each other. Jake smiles at them and puts a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Maybe you want to come back to mine?"

Sarah's eyes widen.

"No. No, I'm not... married. I am. Married. Not interested" She studders and waves at Kevin.

"Oh." Jake's focus shifts to Kevin. "What about you then?."

"Huh?" Kevin can't really grasp what's going on. "You know what, why don't you crawl back to your hole over there… let us be." Kevin swings back on his stool and Sarah follows.

"Was I just the second-hand choice for a guy after he'd been turned down by my sister?"

"Maybe you should consider witness guy after all?"

Kevin mutters something and waves at the bartender for a new green thingie.


End file.
